


Choi Seungcheol : Amusement Park

by CheolGirlfriend



Series: SEVENTEEN IMAGINES [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheolGirlfriend/pseuds/CheolGirlfriend
Summary: Seungcheol is the best boyfriend ever.





	Choi Seungcheol : Amusement Park

Your boyfriend, Choi Seungcheol, invited you to go on a date despite his very busy schedule.  
You barely see each other and end up talking on the phone more than meeting in person.  
He picked you up early in the morning without telling you where you'd be going.  
You were shocked to see him wearing a white turtleneck sweater and a beige trench coat because you almost matched with your white knitted sweater and beige cardigan.  
It was a good thing you wore layers because your destination was apparently an open-space amusement park and the air was a little bit chilly as spring has barely started.

"Y/N, which one do you want to ride first?"

You are not particularly fond of amusement parks as you are scared of heights and you get dizzy easily but you don't want to mess up the effort that Cheol has put in planning this.

"Uhm, the bump cars?"

You say choosing the least scary ride that is still exciting.  
Aftet several rides (all of which are kiddie rides such as the dinosaur train, the Lion King boat cruise, and the Peter Pan exhibit, because Cheol kept making you choose), he suddenly suggested that you try the ride with the huge ass boat that swings extremely high which you don't remember the name of.  
You agreed partly because you felt guilty since he had followed all your suggested rides since this morning and partly because he looked like he really wanted to ride it.  
However, as your turn came closer, it got harder to hide your fear and you started to talk less.

"Babe, is something wrong? You're awfully quiet?"  
Trying to mask your fear, you smile at him.

"No no. It's just that I'm really flustered cause we don't usually get to go out often and now we have the whole day to ourselves."

He looked at you still unconvinced but he didn't get the chance to ask more because the operator started to let your batch in.  
As soon as you are seated and strapped in, you held on to the safety rail and closed your eyes while waiting for the operator to finish checking on the other passengers.

"You're scared of heights, aren't you?"

You open your eyes to see Cheol looking at you with a straight face.  
You try to smile to lighten up his mood but he looked dead serious so you ended up nodding, embarrassed.

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well..." you try to think of something but couldn't so you just blurted out the truth. "You looked like you really wanted to ride this and you've been letting me choose the rides the whole day so ~~"

You were cut off as he pulled your face towards his chest, engulfing you in a warm embrace.

"This idiot!"  
You hear him say with a laugh as you feel him shake his head.  
The truth is, Seungcheol isn't really fond of rides either.  
He just saw somewhere that amusement park dates are what most couples do.  
And that it makes the guy look more attractive to their girlfriends when their girlfriends lean on them while riding the scary ones.  
Sigh.

"I can't make them stop the ride now but you can hide and lean on me until the ride ends."

You squeeze him tighter and held on.  
When the ride ended, you were still a bit dizzy so Cheol intertwined your arms and had you lean against his shoulder while walking.

"Where to next?"

You ask trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Ohhh no. That's enough rides for you today, little missy."  
"Whaaaat?? But I'm still good. I swear I'm okay."  
"No. We'll just head to the arcade and game booths instead."

He also read that winning your girl a huge stuffed toy is one of the musts.  
After a whole day of gaming, Cheol already won you a wolf stuffed toy from the crane game that took most of his tokens, and a heart necklace in exchange for the tickets he won in the basketball and dance revo games.  
You had fun beating each other in the versus games, cheating by tickling or distracting one another once in while.  
Finally, before you leave the park to get a proper dinner, you decided to commemorate the day with a picture on the photobooth.  
You were already a bit embarrassed about how it will turn out because although you couldn't remember the first few photos, you remember Cheol kissing your head for the last photo and you know it was caught by the camera.  
When the prints came out, you were so shocked you didn't know what to say.  
In the first photo, you were both smiling. Cheol had one arm around you and his other hand made a finger heart.  
In the second photo, you let out a little laugh because you were both doing his signature pout (the one he teaches the other svt members when they take selcas).  
In the third photo, you almost tear up as you look at the two of you while you were laughing your ass out (most probably because of what you two did in the previous photo) and Cheol was looking at you like he was the luckiest man on earth.  
In the last photo, you couldn't take it anymore and finally let out the tears you've been holding back.  
Cheol knows that you are a crybaby and you get emotional easily even at he littlest things but everytime he sees you crying, he always immediately gets concerned.  
He pulled you in an embrace hiding your face in his chest.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

You shake your head in reply.

"It's okay. I'm here. Tell me."

You try to answer him in between sobs.

"I-it's juts that I couldn't think of anything I did to deserve you and I-I just love you so much and I don't know what I'd do if you ever leave."

You felt him smile as he tightened his embrace.

"I love you too, stupid! And I'm never gonna leave you even if you chase me away and railroad me with the biggest vehicle you can find. I said forever, remember?"


End file.
